


Skies of Liquid Gold

by sleepyqueerboi



Series: Nate's Random One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Aro Ace Virgil Sanders, Child Roman Sanders, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Suicidal Virgil Sanders, Suicide Attempt, i nearly went the other possible scenario, thank my friend for the ending, this is a big oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: There Virgil stood, standing in the warmth of the golden sunrise, his mind calm as he took his last breath.





	Skies of Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. I was listening to My R while sad, so this came out of it. Enjoy I guess?

There Virgil stood, bare toes hanging off the edge of the building, hoodie-clad back pressed against the railings. His breathing was coming in deep, slow breaths. He was calm, allowing his body to take in all of the surroundings; the warm summer air, the smell of a far-off barbeque, the cold contrast of his fingers against the metal of the railing, and the cold fighting through his hoodie to seep into his arms. The concrete of the building was cold against the heels of his feet, and it was causing slight shivers to shoot up his spine, a direct juxtaposition to the hot, bright morning sunlight that he had his eyes closed to block out of his vision. This was it.

“Hey… don’t do it… please…” There was a hesitant voice behind him, causing him to turn his head and open his eyes, and he was met with the sight of a child who looked to be about nine years old, wearing red and white pyjamas littered with small golden crowns that were glinting in the light. “You’re going to jump aren’t you? You’ll go to sleep and not wake up again…”

“No, I’m not,” Virgil’s voice came out low and almost crackly, and he pushed himself up to sit on the railing. “Just enjoying the view.” The child came closer, looking out at the city next to Virgil.

“It’s dangerous to be that side of the railing, daddy said so,” the kid looked up at Virgil, and Virgil noticed that his bright green eyes were glassy as if he was about to cry.

“Your dad’s right, kid. But I’m a grown-up, I’m being careful.”

“The city does look nice like this.”

“Yeah, it does.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before the kid yawned, rubbing his eyes. “You should go, kid, your dad’s probably worried about where you are.” The kid nodded before quickly hugging Virgil’s waist.

“If you do feel like going to sleep forever… remember your family will miss you.” Then the kid ran off, back through the door leading downstairs, and Virgil sat in awe for almost ten minutes, before deciding to head back to his apartment and get ready for the day.

 

The next day, Virgil headed up to the roof before dawn, but he found that the roof wasn’t empty. Sat against the railings was the kid from yesterday, loudly bawling his eyes out. 

“You okay, kid?” Virgil spoke before realising that his feet were carrying him over to the kid, who looked up at hearing his voice. 

“Daddy got hurt yesterday…” the kid sniffed, rubbing his eyes and nose on his sleeve as Virgil sat on the concrete next to him. “A car crashed into his car… because I was distracting him…” 

“Is he okay?” Without even thinking, Virgil slid his hoodie off and gently laid it over the kid’s shoulders. It was cold, as the sun hadn’t risen, and Virgil had no idea how long this kid had been out here.

“He had to stay in the hospital overnight, we should be picking him up today… but it was all my fault…”

“Hey, kid,” Virgil tentatively wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulders, bringing him into an awkward side hug. “Try not to blame yourself too much. The guy who crashed into you is the one at fault, he would’ve hit you even if you were being quiet, okay? Your dad’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you mister…” the kid yawned then snuggled into Virgil’s side. “I’m Roman, by the way.”

“Virgil.”

 

This continued for a few weeks, where Virgil would go up to the roof and see Roman waiting for him, a massive grin on his small face. They talked, mainly about trivial things, but once Roman mentioned how his mom had gotten sick and died long before he could remember, and his dad had adopted him not long after, so Virgil only felt right revealing that he had lost his own family years ago, leaving out the fact that his family had disowned him for being aromantic asexual as he didn’t want to explain how cruel the world could be to Roman, not yet.

 

However, one day, when Virgil reached the rooftop, Roman was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he was alone, the wind blowing through his hair. The decision was fast, and he walked to the railing. He slipped off his shoes and climbed the railing so he was on the other side, his feet once again only half on the concrete. He could feel the sun begin to shine on his face, and with one deep breath of fresh morning air, he let go.

 

Roman was late because he wanted his dad to finally meet Virgil. Logan was woken up by Roman jumping on him, yelling in his ear.

“Roman it’s a Sunday, what is it?”

“I want you to meet my new friend! He’ll be waiting for me on the roof come on we have to go!” With a sigh, Logan got up, grabbed his glasses and got dressed into more moderate attire than his pyjamas before following his extremely energetic child, slow due to the injury on his torso that was still tender.

“Roman I thought I told you not to play on the roof, anyway?”

“It’s okay, daddy, I haven’t been playing! Me and Virgil have been talking! He’s really nice!” Roman burst through the door leading to the roof, and once Logan’s eyes adjusted, he saw a figure standing on the other side of the rail, silhouetted against the golden sky. “There he is, daddy! That’s Virgil!” 

“What is he doing?” Logan took a few cautious steps forward, taking in how Virgil had taken his shoes off and laid them nearby, and how he didn’t seem to have noticed them.

“He was looking at the view like that when I first met him!” After a few seconds, Logan noticed Virgil lean forward, grip slackening on the railings, and Logan was suddenly moving closer, his steps picking up once he saw Virgil’s hands let go of the railing. It was if the scene played in slow motion, and Logan’s heartbeat was throbbing in his ears as he was now running, reaching his hands out to grab one of Virgil’s arms, his body half bent over the railing.

 

Virgil opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a minute as he adjusted to the bright sunshine, but once he realised where he was, he was confused. He had jumped, yet here he was, alive? Unless… no, he couldn’t be in the afterlife, he could feel someone holding onto his arm from above him. He looked up, someone had caught him. Someone wearing glasses, who looked as if he was straining to keep Virgil from falling. He heard a young voice scream, and everything clicked. This must be Roman’s dad. 

“What are you doing?” Virgil’s voice cracked, coming out a lot harsher than he intended.

“Saving your life,” Roman’s dad replied as he started pulling Virgil up until Virgil’s feet were back on the concrete and Virgil noticed Roman standing by the door leading to the stairs, tears streaming down his face.

“V-Virgil…” Roman stuttered out, slowly coming closer on shaky legs. Virgil glanced at Roman’s dad, whose eyes softened immensely when he looked at Roman.

“I’m okay, kid, lost my balance a bit. Guess you were right about not being this side of the railing, huh?” Virgil vaulted the railing, and once he was safely away from the edge, Roman bolted, crashing into him and knocking them both to the floor. “Whoa!”

“I’m glad you're okay…” Roman sniffled, and Virgil gently put a hand on Roman’s head. 

“I will be, kid, don’t worry…”


End file.
